Sleeping Beauty
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: Ever wonder what Lisa was thinking while she was knocked out on the plane?...


_…Lisa cradled the small infant in her arms as she hummed to the small boy. He looked so small, so innocent. His head had a small mess of dark brown hair and his eyes were shut hiding the color of his eyes. She wanted to wake him up simply to know if he had her eyes, but the small child slept peacefully in her arms. _

_The door opened slowly and a man walked in taking prideful strides until he was standing beside her. She looked up to the man but his face was hidden with the shadows of the room as he gazed down at the small child in her arms. She continued humming as the man whispered in her ear, "He looks just like you." The man ran a hand through her hair as the baby let out a small whimper and opened its eyes. _

_She was shocked to find that the color they held was a crystalline blue she let out a sigh and leaned into the man next to her. "Leese, make the call," she gasped and looked up to the man again only to find that he was gone. _

_The scenery soon changed and she found herself in a hotel room; it was bright, not dark with shadows like the other had been. She looked around the white and gold room as the sun shone through the large window on the wall. After wondering around for a few seconds a voice boomed from the door, "Leese, c'mon, they're already dead you can't save them. Let's back they'll be expecting us," she looked dumbfounded at Jackson as he casually leaned against the door frame. _

_"Who is expecting us?" she asked trying not to let her voice waver though she knew it was. _

_"Our boss," he smirked, "The jobs already done. We need to get back before the boss thinks the worst." _

_"I don't work with you!" she shouted taking a step from him as he took a step toward her. _

_"Really Leese, what's the big deal? You didn't complain when you watched the life drain from his body," he gestured toward the floor. She followed his gaze and found, laying on the floor with what appeared to be dozens of large gashes to the gut, was the Keefe family. _

_"I didn't do this! I didn't have anything to do with this! This is all your fault, not mine!" she shouted pointing at him and trying to back up into the bathroom. Jackson took strides until he was pushing her into the bathroom covering her mouth with his hand. He wrapped his slender fingers around her throat and pointed to the mirror, "Don't even try it." _

_Suddenly the scene changed. She found herself standing in her old room within her father's house. She looked around the room trying to understand what was going on when Jackson emerged from her closet carrying something behind his back. _

_"What do you want!" she shouted taking a step back. He took a step forward. "What more could you possibly do?" _

_"I don know, Lisa, what more could I want?" he asked reaching out and running his finger down her cheek. She cringed and slapped his hand away; he quickly retaliated by hitting her across the face with what felt like a large stick. _

_She looked down at what was in his hands as she felt the blood begin to drip slightly from her nose; in his hands he held a large white and red hockey stick. She barely had time to let out a small gasp before he used it to swipe her feet out from under her and she found herself heading toward the ground. _

_Reaching out to grab the knife, which appeared on the ground next to her, before Jackson landed a hard smack to her hand. _

_Rolling onto her back she landed a kick to his knees causing him to double over in pain; he was lying on the floor when she bolted for the door. She suddenly felt a hand wrap around her ankle and give a tug sending her to the floor once again; before she could scream Jackson had climbed on top of her and was holding something just over her thigh. _

_She just barely had time to realize what it was before she felt the firing pain shoot through her thigh, 'Stupid high heel.' She thought to herself as she willed herself not to scream from pain. _

_Suddenly Lisa found herself in the kitchen of her dads' house staring Jackson directly in the eye as he tried to shoot her dead with a glare. "They're all dead, Leese. Every single person in that hotel is dead. You failed Leese!" he shouted before picking up a chair and tossing it at her. _

_She cleverly ducked it and tried running out of the room when she felt a vase connect with the back of her head. The next thing she knew she was in back in the hotel room with Jackson sitting casually next to her holding something in her hands once again. _

_"I'm gonna give you something Leese and I know you're smart enough to know how and when to use it." The next thing she knew he grabbed her hand and thrust the object into it; she looked down to find that he had placed a green Frankenstein pen. _

_The next thing she knew the room shook and she heard the sound of lightening. _

"I want you to get exited about your life…."


End file.
